1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine having an emery wheel for removing bits on a planed wooden workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wood planing normally involves a bit-removing operation after planing. Conventionally, a wooden workpiece is planed on a wood planing machine, and is subsequently transferred to a grinding machine that has an emery wheel for removing bits on the planed workpiece. The aforesaid transfer of the workpiece is inconvenient to conduct.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wood planing machine that is capable of providing both planing and bit-removing functions for a wooden workpiece.
Accordingly, a wood planing machine of this invention comprises: a base having two opposite sides; two opposite side walls extending upright from the opposite sides of the base, one of the side walls having a vertically extending slot formed therein; two pairs of supporting rods respectively extending upright from the opposite sides of the base between the side walls; a cutter carriage mounted movably on the supporting rods between the side walls; a motor mounted on the cutter carriage; a rotary cutter mounted on the cutter carriage and adapted to plane a wooden workpiece; a rotatable shaft connected to and driven by the motor and having one end that extends laterally and outwardly through the slot so as to be movable along the slot when the cutter carriage moves along the slot; and an emery wheel mounted on the end of the shaft and adapted to remove bits on the workpiece after the workpiece is planed.